The storage and transporting of relatively long heavy-duty electrical extension cords presents a number of problems. Typically the cord is coiled by hand after use, then thrown in a heap or hung on a hook between periods of use. When it is subsequently uncoiled for use, it tends to twist and tangle so that its extension for use becomes a difficult and often a frustrating experience. The cord is especially subject to damage during storage and transportation from one work site to another.
The present invention relates to a caddy for transporting and storage of a heavy duty electrical extension cord mounted inside a container. The cord is taken up by a reel mounted inside a container as the reel is turned by means of a crank. The cord is subsequently unwound from the reel as it is withdrawn through an opening in the side of the container. The container has a handle which serves as a convenient means for carrying the container and the container protects the cord against damage and dirt during storage.